New School, New Girl, New Life
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Noah hates his high school, he only likes the teachers and he has only a slight amount of friends. So what happens when a tragic event occurs in his life, causing him disbelief and mental agony. And what happens when Dawn becomes a new student to his school and she tries to help him through this, after of course he helps her first. This will be multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TD. I am also not making any profit off this Fan Fic. **

**Dedicated to Knifez R Us, who of which is an awesome writer and friend. I highly recommend reading Total Drama Chaos and Will to Live. **

**I hope you all like.**

* * *

"Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah."

Noah groaned as he kept reading.

"Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah."

Noah wanted to punch their face in, "What?"

"Can I borrow a piece of paper?" they asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever," he grunted, taking out his notebook and ripping a piece out. He handed it to his friend, "Here Jake."

Jake took it and started to write on it. He has a black short hair, red collared shirt, and blue jeans on.

Noah rolled his eyes. As he went back to reading, it was his free period and now he was in the library. Reading, he finished his homework hours ago. So now he had nothing better to do.

Other than read and occupy his friend, who had a short attention span.

Noah had been reading, again, for about three minutes before...

"Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah."

"What?" Noah hissed.

"Quiet," the librarian scolded him.

Noah shook his head, ashamed he was so loud, before turning toward Jake. "What do you want?"

"Look what I drew?" Jake showed Noah his drawing.

Noah rolled his eyes, after he saw it, "Big deal."

Jake had seen TDI and loved making fun of his friend for how poorly he did. Especially his accidental smooch to Cody in the third episode.

The picture has the phrase 'Cody and Noah, love forever.' Below it were very decent sketches of Cody and Noah, with locked lips.

Noah growled in a low voice, so the librarian didn't scold him again. He clenched his fist as he used it to grab the picture and crumble it up into a paper ball.

"You are so not funny," he whisper hissed.

"Yes, I am," Jake giggled, holding back his real laughter.

Noah brought his hand back and threw the paper ball at Jake. Who smirked and saw it coming a mile away, he ducked his head.

Noah gasped as it sailed over his head and threw the air and hit the librarian in the face, her forehead to be exact.

She rubbed her nose then looked up to see who threw it.

Noah quickly grabbed his book and put it back to his face, so she wouldn't suspect him.

Jake didn't have to worry as he continued to snicker, his back was to her.

She looked around, "Okay, so who's the wise guy who threw this at me?"

No one came forward. Especially Noah who had relowered his book and looked at her, with a guilty expression on his face.

"It was him."

Noah looked over to see his arch nemesis, pointing a finger at him.

"Debby's lying," Noah growled, "I did not."

"You don't lie," the librarian agreed, glaring at Debby.

"Check the tapes," Debby said crossing her arms and smirking at Noah.

The librarian nodded as she looked up at the security camera. "I will be right back."

"Okay it was me," Noah sighed.

The librarian gasped, "You, why?"

"Because..." he said nervously.

His friend was sweating as he awaited for Noah to either give him up or not.

"Because I missed the recycle bin," he replied, sighing.

The librarian look at him weird, then she looked down at his table. There was a recycle bin right under it.

"Crap," Noah cursed.

So later that day, he had to go to detention for the first time. He hated it, he was so goanna get his friend, back one way or another. They were friends, but he had never been sent to detention before.

"Damn, Jake," he cursed, as he listed 100 reasons he hated detention. Reason 1: Debby

Reason 2: Cody

Reason 3: Damn Awakathon

Reason 4: Damn Cody again

Reason 5: Tacos

Reason 6: The teacher smells like salmon

Reason 7: ...

He finished his detention and walked home, trying to figure out how he would explain this to his parents, as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Andy, you are so goanna get a good lecture tomorrow morning," Noah would make sure of that.

He hears sirens of an ambulance, he sees it going past in the opposite direction he was heading. He shrugged, not thinking much of it.

When he got home. He entered the house and saw his family already around the table for dinner, his least favorite part of dinner. Every night he was forced to eat dinner with them at the table for family time. Let's talk about our day, his mother would say every night, blah, blah, blah.

He rolled his eyes at the thought as he entered the dining room, setting his bag on the floor.

"Noah, you're home," his father boomed, "What kept yah late this time?"

"Uh, a late chess meeting," Noah lied with a cheesy smile.

"Okay," his mother said, directing him to the kitchen, "Get your dinner before it gets cold."

"What's for dinner tonight?" Noah asked.

"Liver and Onions," his father replied, as he munched loudly. He was a bite on the larger muscular side, wearing a gray t-shirt. He was also bald.

Noah faked smiled, "Um...My favorite."

"Mine to," his father smiled in agreement.

"I think I'm goanna skip though," he said, pointing to the stairs, "I'm not really hungry."

"You know dinner time with the family is a requirement," his father told him, with a fork pointed in his direction.

Noah sighed.

"Yeah Noah," his mother agreed. She wore a red blouse and skirt combo with a belt around the waist. Dark brown hair like him down to her lower back. "We want to learn all about your day."

Noah shook his head, as he nervously headed into the kitchen.

He got his 'favorite' dinner and sat down between his oldest sister and his youngest brother.

Noah for the next half hour listened to his brothers and sisters blab on about this and that. Soon it became Noah's turn.

"I'll pass," he said dryly.

He looks up from his meal and sees his father glaring.

"I mean, today was long and strenuous," Noah sighed, "That's about it."

"How about your chess meeting, how'd that go?" His mother asked curiously.

Noah quickly answered, "It went alright, just wanted us to get in some extra strategy."

His father nodded, seeming to believe him.

After dinner, Noah's siblings and father went their way, lucky they got a dishwasher last week or Noah may have found himself doing dishes by hand.

He grabbed his bag and was about to head back up to his room, when..."Noah."

He turned to see his mother still seated at the dining room table, she pulled the chair next to her out and asked for him to sit there.

Noah being the good son, obeyed, "What can I do for you, ma?"

"I want to talk about your 'chess strategy' meeting," said looking at him.

Noah felt his heart skip a beat, "And what in particular do you want to talk to me about it."

His mother just looked back at him, she knew him to well, look. "I wanted to talk about how you didn't go to a chess meeting. You were somewhere else. Weren't you?"

Noah sighed as he knew he couldn't hide it from her, "Yeah. I was in detention."

His mother nodded, not seeming surprised, but sighed anyway. "Jake, was it."

"Jake it was," he replied. "He drew another picture of me and Cody again."

"But this time, it some how caused you to get detention?" she questioned.

"I accidentally hit the librarian in the face with it," Noah awkwardly smiled, rubbing the back of his face. When he didn't see her humor, his smile quickly faded.

"Where exactly in the face did you hit her?" She asked.

"The forehead," he gulped.

She nodded before looking back at him, "Well, I can let it slide this one time, but don't let it happen again." She warned.

He nodded, he understood.

She leaned in and whispered something into his ear, "Besides, you should have gotten her in the nose instead." She leaned back and smiled at him.

Noah smirked to, deep down, he knew she wasn't mad at him. She never is. She's laid back and cool like that.

"So are you goanna tell dad?" Noah asked.

"No, not at all," she stood up and pushed her chair in, "Now run along and go make out with Cody she teased." She walked off, Noah heard the buzzing of the washer in the background.

He smiled as he went to his room. For the rest of the night he just did what he normally did, computer games and reading. Before going to bed and awaiting the long day her would have tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you all liked.**

**Again, dedicated to Knifez R Us. **

**Chapter 2 coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD anything. I belongs to its rightful owners at Teletoon. No profit is being made either**

**I update again. Dawn is finally introduced and the first major conflict added. Along with some tear making scenes. I hope you enjoy.**

**Especially Knifez R Us. **

* * *

Noah had spent the night well. As he played his games and read Fanfiction. As he stepped out onto the porch of his house, awaiting the day ahead of him. He was thinking about one story in particular.

He couldn't decide if he loved Despair Island most or Total Drama Chaos the most. "Knifez, you are one talented writer." He said to himself.

The sun was warm and he loved it, just a nice day. He needed to talk to his pal Jake today, he will get scolded quite well.

He stepped off his porch and walked to the end of his driveway and made his way down the street. A few minutes later he ended up in front of his friend's house, Jake's to ne exact. He walked up and wrung the doorbell.

After about 30 seconds of not getting an answer, he tried again.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he looked down at his watch and saw it was quarter after seven. School started at 7:30 sharp. They had to move now and Noah would be damned if he was late. He has never been before and he wasn't goanna start now.

Noah got no answer as he shrugged, "Must be sick or he'll show up later."

He walked back down the street and to the school.

With three minutes to spare, he slid into his first period class with time to spare. He looked around and saw his other friend was here.

"Hey, Mary, how are you?" he asked.

Mary didn't turn in her seat to look at him, she was to focused on what was in front of her. Noah couldn't see what it was. He shrugged as the bell wrung and the teacher came in and set his stuff down.

The teacher himself didn't look at all as cheery as he was known for. His name was Mr. Sweetson. His short black hair and light green eyes made most of the female students fall for him, he was a student teacher. He was a cool teacher, always giving more free time than school work.

The subject Noah was now in History. Currently learning something about the 18th century of his home country, Canada.

He sat back and opened his history book and read, even though the teacher never asked him to.

"Okay class," Mr. Sweetson said getting everyone's attention. "Time for attendance."

Noah just listened for his name and when it was called he said, "Here."

"Also class, we have a new student joining us today," he said, as Noah read on, not bothering to look up. Who ever the new student was, would be perfectly fine without knowing he existed. He heard a name, Dawn or something like that.

A few minutes later introductions and attendance were over and the teacher was ready for the lesson, "So, now I'd like for you all to open your books to page 129 and read from there to page 136.

Noah looked at what page he was on and saw it was page 135. One away, he smirked. Reading was truly a passion.

Class passed quickly as Noah now learned some stuff he never knew. Some interesting facts.

Noah was actually quite surprised he taught the entire class instead of giving them the last 10 minutes for free time as usual. He saw the look in his eyes and saw it was not the same he was used to.

When the bell wrung, Noah gathered his stuff and put his bag on his shoulder. As he was about to leave he caught a glimpse of the new girl. He saw she was quiet and shy. Dawn he remembered he thought her name was.

He didn't have time for that though, he saw his friend Mary leaving, so he ran up to catch her. He caught up to her and smiled at her.

She looked at him, not sharing his smile. She sighed, as her blue eyes behind her glasses, looked upset, more so than he saw before.

Why did everyone look so distraught today? He asked himself, was he missing something. "Is everything alright?" He asked her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. "Does it have to deal with..." Noah began.

Mary cut him off, but walking away and disappearing in the crowd of students.

Noah just stood their stunned. "Did I miss something?"

"How oblivious are you?"

Noah turned to see another of his friends standing there. "Steve, what's going on?"

Steve rolled his dark brown eyes, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He also has short blond hair. "I think it'd be best for someone else to tell you."

Noah only watched as his second friend just walked away. Soon the halls grew empty and the bell rang. Leaving Noah late for his second class.

He had a knot in the pit of his stomach. Something has changed over the course of the night. Something major. He had no idea what it was, but it must be life changing if his friends wouldn't tell him and it was making the teachers unlike themselves.

He for, the first time in his life, didn't feel like being in school. He wanted answers, but didn't know where to get them. So he just walked down the hall, oblivious to his surroundings, trying to figure out what was troubling everyone else.

He turned a corner and found the one answer he was looking forward. The knot in his stomach evaporated and was replaced with nausea.

He knelt down as he clutched his stomach, feeling like he wanted to vomit.

"How?" He asked himself. "How could this happen? It...how?"

He looked back up as sweat formed over his face and hands, nausea gaining and being worse. He dropped his bag and stood back up. One question in particular on his mind.

"How did I not learn of this before now?" he screamed.

He was standing in front of a memorial tribute. A bunch of lit candles glittered in the sunshine as they sat perched on the diorama. Pictures of one student were all posed there as well. One student, Noah knew very well.

"Jake, what happened to you?" Noah asked.

"I can tell you."

Noah turned, still full of shock and nausea.

It was Mr. Sweetson, his history teacher. He walked over and grabbed a newspaper that lay on the table. He held it up and Noah read the headline.

He gasped, rereading it out loud. "Boy saves girl from car but gets hit instead, causing a fatality."

Mr. Sweetson, put the paper back down. "Your friend Jake was playing soccer in the park yesterday evening. The ball accidentally rolled into the street and his 7-year-old sister went to retrieve it. A car was speeding and couldn't stop in time. Jake saw it and..." He couldn't finish.

"Jake saved his sister and got hit instead," Noah said looking defeated as he looked at the ground.

"Exactly," Mr. Sweetson replied, "It said he snapped his neck under the pressure of him falling. But they're just speculating that's what happened."

Noah sighed again, "He was my best friend. How did I not learn of this before now?"

Mr. Sweetson, shrugged, "I wasn't on the news and you don't look like one that reads the paper. Your friend was very young and this is such a tragedy."

Noah nodded, "He was, he was only my age. 16 years old."

"Well, we'll be having an open candle ceremony for him tonight at seven sharp," Mr. Sweetson said. "But for now, you better get back to class before you get into trouble." He reached into his pocket and gave Noah an excuse.

Noah thanked him and walked off, thinking about the past 24 hours. His best friend Jake was an idiot. Now he felt so guilty, knowing he wanted to scold his friend today didn't make it any easier. Now he really wished he never made a big fuss over him drawing those NoCo drawings of his.

He felt very upset as he was nearing his class.

"Come on weirdo."

Noah turned around to see who said that. He looked up and saw four people ahead of him. He passed his the door of his next class to get a better look.

"Leave me alone."

"Not til you cough up your lunch money."

"I don't have any, I don't eat school lunch."

"Why not?"

"I don't eat meat."

"You are so weird. First you say you can read auras and now you're a vegan."

"You're a hippy."

Noah saw it was the new girl, Dawn, he remembered her name.

She was surrounded by three of the schools biggest bullies.

Ralph, Peter, and Omar.

Noah saw they were picking on her and making fun of her style.

"Come on creepy girl," Ralph spat, "Money now."

"I said I don't have any," she cried at him, her back against the lockers. She looked him in the eyes,

Noah could see the fear in her eyes. He wanted to do something about it, but it wasn't his fight or his problem. So he turned to leave when...

"Okay," Ralph said, "Looks like we'll take our payment another way, in the form of a beating."

Noah gasped as he spun back around, watching as Ralph raised a fist over his in the air and was about to hit Dawn.

"Ralph, no, don't do it!" Noah yelled.

Ralph stopped inches from her face, as she cringed.

He looked to see Noah standing there shaking, "And what do you want pipsqueak. You're payment ain't till Tuesday."

"Don't pick on the new girl," Noah scolded the bigger jock, finding the courage he didn't know he had.

"And whose goanna make him," Omar chuckled.

"You?" Peter said with wide grin.

"Um..." Noah thought it over, looking at Dawn and seeing her looking back desperate for some help. Her eyes almost pleading with Noah' to say yes. "No."

* * *

**Yup Jake died. So how will this effect Noah's life. And how will Dawn change it as well? Stay tuned for more and the answers. **

**Next update: TD Payback Time or Escaping the Dead. :) **

**Peaceout. **


End file.
